


As You Wish

by nachttour



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Subspace, depressed character, lots and lots of praise, mentions of rough oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachttour/pseuds/nachttour
Summary: Drabble for the concept: praise-kink hungry Dirk with Jake Doming. With additional depression symptoms!





	As You Wish

Jake English knows a magic trick. In the way of most esoteric things, it is a trick that has efficacy when it is most needed and fails for reasons that are beyond him. Hope is his trade and a hidden knife that only he can wield; but, much as a chef does not use a paring knife for every occasion neither does he wield his Aspect for all of his wants.  He is a man that has a great deal of desire.   

Lucky for him he has been graced with a lover that will deny him nothing. The only limit put on him is that of his own daring.

Lucky for his lover that he is exceptionally daring. With Dirk at his side he can do anything, surmount any obstacle and overcome odds that would make a statistician clutch at their breast in horror.

Sitting as the plane taxied the last few feet of runway he jiggled his leg in impatience. Being a man of wealth, taste, and adventure suited him. However, the endless airports, security checks, queues, and other small purgatories made him ache for home. Oftentimes they went together - touring facilities for his company, spending days gloriously lost in the back-trails with nothing but nakodiles for company.

However, Jake has realized something about his stalwart and most trusted companion: Dirk liked to be alone. Not always, but just as he craved the verdant quiet of his tower and the shifting of leaves outside, sometimes Dirk wants to be still amongst a cityscape of mechanical scraps.

So it falls on him sometimes to venture out in solitary. To put on the face of the stern corporate head working for the good of those that he strives for, and to tell Dirk that ‘love, it’s just a week. It would take longer to get our stuff there than it would for me to hop on a jet and be done with it.’

Because he is a delight, Dirk listens.

Coming home to him is perfect. He is a magnetic North worth always pointing toward. Every hero needs a place to hold in his heart as the perfect destination. It so happens his mecca is shaped like an apocalypse-bred Texan.

Stepping out of the car, Jake danced up the steps two at a time. Some of the salamanders who lived on the bottom-floor bubbled greetings. Keying in his access code, Jake danced on the balls of his feet - willing the whole process to go faster. “I return victorious!” Wiggling out of his coat and draping it over the nearest chair he began stalking through their apartment. “Dirk?”

Occasionally they would make a game of it. Some of the training-bots shifted at the end of hallways as he passed, their eyes registering his movement. Flexing his hands in anticipation, he adjusted his gait to be what he imagined a ninja might use. Nothing would match the softness of foot gifted the whole of the Strider-brood, but he tried. One did not catch the local flora and fauna of home while stumbling around and broadcasting every movement.

His prize lay stretched out on the couch, wearing his lazy-sweats and one of the innumerable horde of tank-tops that infested the bureau. Chin-resting on his folded arms, he stared at a tablet perched on a pillow.

Approaching with a grin, Jake tsked. “Are you due sanctions my dear? Am I on notice?” Lightly rubbing a thumb along the curve of Dirk’s bare foot, Jake walked his fingertips up to brush over the ball of his heel. Dirk’s toes curled lightly at the contact. “No. Just watching this. How was your flight?”

Ah but the minutiae of travel did not hold much appeal. Still, a gentleman answered questions that were asked of him with grace and kindness. “Well enough. Negotiations were exciting! I did not even have to threaten a hostile takeover or a regretful but sincere retreat from the market! However, I am more than happy to be home. How did the work on your new unit go?”

Dirk’s lashes briefly touched his cheeks behind his shades. The bags under his eyes had only recently begun to clear up. “I was thinking that we might work on the transistors. Either that or it is actually a problem with the motherboards, in which case I’m going to need to design something new. Jade will be back from vacation next week and we can talk about prototyping then.”

Sitting on the floor next to the couch and facing Dirk, Jake leaned his cheek on the cushion and grinned. “You’re an ace, you know. I have the grandest ideas but you make anything that I want come to be.”  Reaching up he lightly booped Dirk’s nose, causing his beau to wrinkle it in surprise and muted irritation.

 _Success_ \- his attention was away from the screen. There were times when he lost his gallant knight to stillness that had nothing to do with recharging or centering, and everything to do with pain. It seemed that the magic trick might not work this time. Normally the process was simple. He would make eye-contact with his delightful genius and simply pose a question:

“D’you know what would be nice?”

“D’you know what I could use?”

“You know... I’ve been thinking. What if-”

All it took was a veiled request and Dirk’s brilliant mind was on it like a coursing hound, ferreting out solutions and rending through possible setbacks. Much like magic, anything that he wanted and sometimes things he had not yet asked for appeared in front of him as if summoned from Roxy’s domain. Every book that he had read as a child contended seriously that wish-granting things would wither and die if extorted. If one asked too much, if they got too greedy, then the source of bounty shriveled and broke.

Sometimes, no matter how well he succeeded or how well his ideas were received Dirk could not smile. The laundry in the house would pile up beyond its normal ambient clutter, and the frenetic intensity that he lived with would dampen. No sketches graced notepads, no equations or lists of raw materials for projects appeared in margins. With this firmly in the back of his mind, Jake had begun the implementation of countermeasures. Dirk was a resource that absolutely could not be squandered: a singular point of excellence in a kaleidoscope of beauty and chance. He had to be seen to, and their time together had taught Jake a few tricks.

“I ordered dinner on the way in. I didn’t know if you would be in working on the bots or your project.” Jake said.

Dirk slid his finger along the screen, frowning a little. The video he had been watching turned off and the tablet shimmered briefly before dimming into sleep-mode. Reaching out and pressing his forefinger along the crease in between Dirk’s brows, Jake shook his head. “You forgot breakfast didn’t you my fine fellow?”

Dirk huffed. “I was working. Until three or four.”

Jake chuckled, doubtless that Dirk meant AM and not PM. “There is that tireless moxy that I adore. Hopefully it will be something fun when it’s done. Dinner then really is a matter of perspective anyway. It’s the last meal of the day, and if your days tilt into one-another then who really is to say that you missed it?”

Tilting his head up Dirk brushed his lips along the pads of Jake’s fingers, delivering the lightest of kisses. Glancing up at him through the crack between his shades, Dirk offered a tiny smile. “Exactly.”

-

Pad Thai was the name of the game. Coaxing Dirk into the shower is the second half. Standing and letting the hot-water run down both of them, Jake turned his face up into the spray. Showers were liminal spaces and he would be damned if anyone would tell him otherwise. Magic and mayhem happened in them. And none of those impressions had anything to do with the fact that he was as blind as a cave-creature without his glasses and could not see what was happening to do anything else beyond soaping up and exiting.

The blur of muscle that was Dirk stepped closer and came into focus. Jake beamed at him. Tracing a thumb along the plumpness of Dirk’s bottom lip, he grinned as his man sucked the digit into his mouth. Pressing in he brushed the pad of it along Dirk’s tongue, cupping his jaw with his free fingers. The slickness and warmth inside of his mouth mirrored the balmy haze of the shower. Stepping in close, he whispered against Dirk’s ear. “I missed you while I was gone.”

Dirk’s breath puffed against his palm, and his tongue brushed the pad of his thumb. Jake could feel the vibration of a soft ‘hmm’ against his skin.  He parted his lips, tracing his tongue along the delicate skin of Dirk’s earlobe. Nosing in against the shell of his ear he pressed a kiss against his wet hair. Dirk whimpered.

“I missed your mouth. And your clever hands.” Water dripped along his cheeks and down the curve of his throat. Licking a couple of droplets off of the curve of Dirk’s jaw, he pressed a kiss in their wake. “I missed how you taste, and the texture of your hair. And how scratchy your stubble is.” Grinning, Jake watched Dirk’s face. His eyes tracked him like a bird of prey, attentive to every shift and change in space. Not relaxed enough for Jake’s purposes. Easing his finger free from Dirk’s mouth he slid his newly freed hand along Dirk’s side. The topography of him was a rough one. All hard planes of muscle and little outcroppings of scar tissue. Stepping into Dirk and circling arms around his waist, the solid warmth of a half-stock brushed against his thigh. Nudging his hips forward he brushed himself against Dirk with a quiet grunt of satisfaction. “Missed that too.”

Jake felt the amused curve of Dirk’s smile against his mouth. “Course you did.”

As if that were the only thing to miss. Still, there would be time for rebuttal. Strider was a man of action! This was something that they loved about one-another. Biting at Dirk’s mouth he kissed as deeply as Dirk liked. It was the sort of kiss that always looked a little frightening in the movies and was exceedingly warm in real life. Dirk’s tongue brushed along Jake’s, and the soft pants that Dirk let out in the spaces where their mouths parted were like music. Cupping his hands over the perfect curve of Dirk’s ass, he squeezed, feeling Dirk press back into his hands.

Ever-attentive, his beau brought a hand up to his hip, holding on and brushing its apex with his thumb. Water slid down his back as he pressed Dirk into the warm tiles. Droplets traced down Dirk’s neck, tracing the places Jake had pressed kisses many times prior.

Dirk’s palm brushed along the hair dusting his abs, fingers flirting with his dick.

“Mmm I would love nothing more than to let you get your hands on me. But shower sex never goes well for us. Someone always gets bruises.” Dirk really did not look like he minded that. Twitching a shoulder he stepped under Jake’s arm reaching around to turn the water off. Opening the door and sliding out to grab a towel he left a trail of wet footprints on the tile. “If you’re down for some grade A fucking, or I mean even grade B, I’ll be in the other room.” Dropping the towel at the entryway of the bathroom he rounded the corner.

Exhaling slowly, Jake scrubbed his hair dry and flung the towel behind him to join it’s companion on the floor.

True to his word Dirk had flung himself backward on the bed still damp and naked. The earlier interest had gone leaving him soft and the bead on his Prince Albert piercing glittering in the light. Jake had confidence in his powers to bring the mood back. Dirk turned his head on the sheets, raising an eyebrow at Jake. “And there he is. My love, my lord, my life.”

“And there he is as well, the same to me.” Jake beamed at him, straddling his hips and easing up onto the bed to kneel over him. “And as you are a lord. Nay, a prince no less! I think you are deserving of royal treatment.” Dirk stared up at him disgruntled. The discontent lasted only a second before a smile broke through his intended stoicism. “You are the corniest person that I have ever met in my entire life. You know that right?”

Jake perched on his chest, butt up in the air and what he was sure was a comical angle. “Everyone has to be good at something my dear.” Darting forward he snuck a kiss that was as light as Dirk made him feel. Settling down along the line of Dirk’s chest, Jake pressed Dirk down into the sheets. Snaking his hands up into his hair now blessedly free of gel, Jake took handfuls of it, slowly curling his fingers tight until he got a soft hiss from Dirk. He lingered at Dirk’s mouth, kissing until his lips were swollen and warm and his dick was showing signs of life once more.

“Are you paying attention Dirk?” Dirk’s hair gently tensed as he nodded. Jake shifted, looking into Dirk’s face. “Are you seeing just me?” The nod was slower this time. His eyes were half-open and pupils dark pools against the brightness of the rest of his eyes. Tapping a finger lightly against Dirk’s chin, Jake waited for a verbal reply. “Hmm?”

“Yes.” Dirk had relaxed beneath him, one knee tucked up against his hip, his leg almost curled up and over his back. Jake rocked against him, feeling the friction of their skin course up along his spine and tense his hips. “That’s good. That’s what I want you to see. I want you to see me, and our home and how perfect you are. Because I am here and wonderful, and I feel so good right now because of you.”

The derision showed fast on Dirk’s expression his eyes darting away and his mouth tightening. Jake caught his jaw with a hand and forcibly turned Dirk to face him.  “Do you trust me?” Reaching a hand down between them he palmed the heavy weight of Dirk’s dick. Rubbing his thumb lightly over the slick head and gently brushing along his foreskin, Jake kissed at the tension at the edge of Dirk’s mouth. Careful of the piercing he kept his touch light.

“I do.” The answer came back soft, and half muffled against his nose. Jake nodded at the correct response. “Then please hear me when I say that you are the absolute best a man could have. And I am going to extol your virtues and you’re just going to have to listen to me do it. Think that you can handle that?” He hoped that he answer was yes. All signs seemed to be pointing in that direction. The other answer to his question was no. That meant that Dirk would safeword. The whole concept had been very foreign when Rose had taken him aside and explained it. However, having a way to put the brakes on his most intense lover and some of the challenges they faced made him feel safer too. Sometimes, Dirk just _needed_ in a way that delighted him. To be the answer and the one capable of standing up to such a challenge was exhilarating. Other times, faced with that well of want and of submission, Jake sometimes felt at the edge of drowning. It was good to know that Dirk could stop him if he were doing something wrong - he had before and he did not care to repeat the process.

Dirk pressed his hips up into Jake’s hand and nodded and that was good enough for him. Kissing his cheek, he trailed a line of kisses to the curve of Dirk’s neck. Dirk’s hair whispered against the pillows as he bared his throat. Nuzzling at the line where Dirk’s severed head had come to him, Jake started to stroke Dirk with loose and light grip. “You are so brave.” He grazed his teeth along the column of Dirk’s throat, hearing his breath coming rougher as he tried to stay still.

“Not as brave as you. Or Roxy. E’ven... Jane.” Jake nipped at his collar-bone. “I did not give you permission to speak, Strider. Am I understood?”

“Yes sir.” Dirk breathed the reply out. The sound of that hit him straight in the groin. The breathiness and the slight rasp that he never heard outside of a bedroom. It was a voice Dirk only gave him. It reminded him of the roughest blowjobs snuck in hotel rooms before a press-conference with Dirk’s nose buried in his pubes and the tight heat of his mouth pressed entirely around him.

Jake continued his trip down Dirk’s body, visiting the supple roundness of Dirk’s nipples. Rolling them slowly with his thumbs got Dirk to ball the sheets into his hands. For a while he had barbells in, but one of the sides had not taken. In the interest of symmetry both of them were now out and the holes had healed. Just another set of scars.

Skimming his lips down the sensitive midline of Dirk’s stomach he brushed his mouth just under Dirk’s bellybutton, feeling the muscles beneath his skin bunch. Lightly scritching his fingers along Dirk’s hip he traced his tongue along the edge of the little dip in his stomach. “You’re so strong. And capable. When I am with you I believe that I can do anything in the world. You make me better. You make me feel safe. It’s because you are wonderful and just what I want. How lucky am I to have found someone like that?”

Finally attending to the delightful bit of manhood cozied up against his shoulder, Jake slid Dirk into his mouth. Lathing his tongue slowly along the base of it he sunk down. The salt-musk taste of Dirk was perfect. The smell of his skin surrounded Jake and he could think of nothing that was better. The ball on his piercing was fun to play with and Jake lightly pressed at it with his tongue before returning down to the base of Dirk.  

Dirk breathed in soft little gasps, his hips sliding in time with Jake’s mouth. It had taken him long enough to figure out that it was okay to be lost in a moment, to be loose. Jake loved it. Bobbing in time to Dirk’s thrusts he luxuriated in the hot weight flirting with the back of his throat. One day he would be able to take Dirk down deep without gagging. Popping off and offering a little kiss to the tip, Jake sat up, getting into the drawer. “Roll over.”

Dirk did as told, and Jake wished that he could film every angle of him. His toes, the curve of his calves, the soft planes of his ribs and his fingertips were all precious. Getting supplies out and ready, Jake held a condom lightly. “Would you like to help me with this?” He knew that Dirk would. Shifting position on the bed Dirk took it without a glance, smoothing the top over the tip of him and smoothing the rest of it into place with fingers, following with his mouth.

Trust was a road that went two ways.

Jake snapped his hips forward, feeling the back of Dirk’s throat. Fisting a hand into his hair he found a cadence that was fast enough to feel good while counting in the back of his head. Beneath him Dirk choked softly, one hand resting on Jake’s back and drawing him in. His eyes watered and spit shone along his chin in shining rivulets. His cheeks were blotched red and his nose had run a little.  

Pulling Dirk back he adjusted their positions, hauling Dirk up in the air by his hips and stretching out to press his shoulders down so that his ass was up and presented. Precome glittered along the length of his dick. Jake stared at the stretch of Dirk’s spine and the many, many slashes and nicks decorating his body. It was the back of a warrior. Much as he liked to think that he was, Dirk was the one that had actually lived the life of an adventurer. Dirk’s soft whine brought him back to attention.

Smoothing lube along his fingers Jake took more time than Dirk would like and less than he preferred. Dirk leaned into every touch, rocking back onto his fingers as he went about prepping.

The first time they had sex it was raw and on a stack of clothes. Thank heavens he had learned a few things since then. Not only had he had mosquito bites on his ass for weeks, he and Dirk both learned that spit was only kinda sorta okay for lube and that fantasy novels were full of dirty fucking lies.

Spreading Dirk wide and poising himself just at the tight entrance to his body, he smiled. “You, my boy, my fine and mighty warhorse, are perfect.” He pushed in, relentlessly. Dirk loved it, he loved it too. It was tight and Dirk’s fists were white-knuckled in the sheets even as he pressed himself back. Jake took a few breaths, smoothing his hand along Dirk’s back, feeling the knocking of his heart beneath his ribs. He got a small thumbs up and went back to the same punishing cadence that he had fucked Dirk’s mouth with a few moments earlier.

“I.” Jake breathed hard, feeling Dirk panting as well. His sides heaved, a thin sheen of sweat covered his shoulders. Everything was warm and tight and perfect. Reaching between them he caught Dirk in his hand and squeezed, rubbing tight and hard and using his own slickness to help the process along.  He wished it could keep going forever. That they could stay like this, pleasure and tension and warmth building up higher until it drove away all of the noise and the sound. But his hips were stuttering and he could feel release pressing at him like an insistent wave. He curled along Dirk’s back, kissing whatever skin was closest and letting himself go. Moments later Dirk joined him, warmth spurting along his fingers and down into the sheets. Dirk’s thighs shivered with muscle-fatigue and his face had landed half-mashed into the curve of his elbow and the bunched sheets.

Pulling Dirk bodily over him he tucked him onto the side away from the mess. Removing the condom he managed to make a shot from the bed and into the trash and silently congratulated himself.  

Dirk lay still, one arm thrown out in front of him. His shoulders rose and fell, and his gasps leveled out as time passed and the room cooled down. Fitting himself along Dirk’s back Jake spooned. Curling so that his knees fit behind Dirk’s he rested his lips along the nape of his neck. They breathed together, Jake focused on following Dirk rather than trying to rush him. Stretching a hand up and around so that he could rest it over Dirk’s heart he spread his fingers out along chest. Beneath his hand was a heart that served him. There was nothing in the world that he had done to deserve that. All he could do was try to take care of it.

“You did a good job.” Jake kissed the curve of his shoulder. “And you know what I would love to do for you sweetheart? Get you in the other set of comfy-jams. The ones that have the hole in the butt-cheek that you refuse to throw away, and get the bed made up fresh.” Dirk stayed still, curling tighter and pulling Jake around him like a blanket. Jake smiled against his hair. “C’mon mate. What do you say? I’ll make you a hot chocolate, and we stay in bed most of tomorrow.”

Another few moments passed before Dirk turned and looked at him, eyes tranquil and half-lidded. Jake stole a kiss, because there never had been a face that was in more dire a need of one. “There you are. Welcome home.”  


End file.
